Moonlight Wish
by Witch Knight Daisy
Summary: When Snowy makes a wish on the full moon, she develops feelings for her master. Will Tintin return her feelings? Snowy is female in this fic. TintinXHuman Snowy NOW EXTENDED WITH NEW CHAPTERS 4-7!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's yet another Tintin fanfic for you all. I can't believe no one's thought of this pairing. Snowy is female in this fic for this very reason.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin!**

**Moonlight Wish**

**Chapter 1**

Tintin and Snowy had just returned to Marlinspike Hall with their friend Captain Haddock. The exhausted captain was already headed upstairs for his room.

"Well, I'll see you in the morn, lad."

"Okay, Captain." Tintin replied.

"Wait, Tintin?"

"Captain?"

Haddock suddenly shook his head. "Never mind me. Forget it." Then he continued upstairs.

"I wonder what the captain wanted to tell me." Then Tintin regarded Snowy. "Do you know, Snowy?"

The dog cocked her head to the side.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure we'll talk about it in the morning." Carrying Snowy, the young reporter went upstairs to get some sleep, but not before Snowy took a glance at the full moon, which was beautiful. Just like Tintin. _Her _Tintin. The one she loved more than anyone. If only she were human. But Snowy knew that would never happen. Shaking off the thought, the fox terrier drifted off to sleep in her master's arms.

The next morning, Snowy woke up with a start and glanced at Tintin, who was still asleep. He looked so peaceful when he slept. When she got up, she was surprised to be standing upright. Then she looked down to see a pair of hands. _Human _hands. Confused, Snowy went over to the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror. She had to admit: She looked radiant. She had silvery blonde hair that hung beautifully to her waist and chestnut colored eyes. Then Snowy placed her hands on her D-cup sized breasts, which felt soft to her touch.

"Snowy?" Her master's voice was heard.

"Tintin?" Another discovery. She could talk too. But there was no way she could go out there, at least not...naked. Quickly, she grabbed a towel to cover herself.

"Snowy?"

When she finally stepped out the bathroom, Tintin's eyes widened at the sight of her. Luckily, by the familiar features of his dog, he recognized her right away.

"Great snakes! Is that...you, Snowy?"

"Who's Snowy?" Snowy tried to blow him off.

But the reporter wasn't buying it. Instead he chuckled. "Snowy, I know it's you. I see it in your eyes. They're the same color as my dog's."

"Okay, you got me. I _am_ Snowy. But I don't know how I became human."

"What's going on out here, lad?"

"Captain! It's Snowy! She's..."

But Haddock's jaw already dropped at the sight of the human Snowy. "Blistering barnacles!"

"Hi," Snowy waved.

"Lad," the captain began, "She's...she's..."

"What is it, Captain?" Tintin asked. "Is my Snowy cursed?"

"She's...quite fetchin'! Good wish, Snowy. Now I'll have something to look forward to every morning! And night! Now if you'd be a kind lass, could you drop your towel for me?"

"CAPTAIN!" Tintin blurted out, then calmed down. "What do you mean by 'wish?'"

"On the full moon," said Haddock, "Snowy made a wish on the moon last night. Every full moon, a wish is made. But only one."

"My desire to be human must have been granted." said Snowy.

"And my wish too! The wish to actually see a woman's..."

"CAPTAIN!" Tintin screamed, then turned to Snowy. "If you want, you can borrow some of my clothes while we look into this full moon wish."

Snowy nodded, then went back to her master's room.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Constructive crit is needed. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chappie! And don't worry: There WILL be a scene where Snowy experiences physical love. But I will not spoil it! Anyway, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin!**

**Moonlight Wish**

**Chapter 2**

Snowy was in Tintin's room, looking for some clothes to wear. She had been rummaging through the clothes,but found nothing that fit her. Everything was too big for her!

"Looks like I'll have to go out and get some," she said. "But Tintin will be worried. And his clothes nearly fell off me! Might as well put some on before I go!" Throwing on a random sweater and too-big jeans, Snowy jumped out the window, promising she'll be back.

In the library, Tintin and Haddock were looking at an entry of the full moon.

"So it DOES grant wishes!" Tintin said, "But only once every hundred years. But I wonder why Snowy would want to be human?"

"Isn't it obvious, lad?" Haddock said, "She's in love with you. Tintin, do YOU like her that way?"

The young reporter blushed. "Ah...I...never thought of it like that. I mean, I like her, but I didn't think like that. She's been a dog her whole life until now. And my longtime friend. I..." Tintin was at a loss for words. "I just can't believe it! My Snowy, a _human_!" Then Tintin calmed down. _Wait a minute. I can't be having..._feelings _for her! Can I? No, I can't! She's a _dog!_ There's no way. Okay, she's beautiful, but still: a dog and a human can't be together! They just can't!_

"You'd better believe it, lad," said Haddock, "Especially when she's quite the catch." The captain chuckled. "Oh, Snowy. I wonder. When will I see that FINE body of yours, lass?"

Tintin rolled his eyes, then went upstairs to his room. But when he entered, Snowy was gone.

"Snowy?" The reporter's eyes then fell on the open window. "She didn't..."

"It sure was nice of that salesclerk to give me these clothes for free." Snowy had just finished her"shopping" that night. It had taken all day for her to find enough clothes to last her. She was going to spend the rest of her life as a human, after all. She stopped to glance at herself in the shop window, somewhat posing in her cream-colored blouse-and skirt set. A brown scarf adorned her neck, and she wore a sun hat. She looked gorgeous.

"Hey, sweetness," said an eerie voice, "Wanna hang with us?"

Snowy turned around to see two muscular guys approaching from an alley. One of them grabbed her by the arm.

"Let go of me!" She quickly pulled away.

"Aw, come on, honey," said the other. "We play nice. And have a little fun on the side."

"No!Leave me alone!" Snowy screamed. No way was she going to give herself to a pair of muscleheads. There was only one man she loved.

"Leave her alone!"

_That voice._ Snowy glanced past the big brutes to see Tintin, anger in his eyes. The reporter barged into one af the meatheads, knocking him into a street light.

"You little..." The other man ran at him, but Tintin dodged his subsequent punch and delivered one of his own to the man's face, knocking him out cold. The reporter regarded Snowy, who smiled.

"Snowy, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, though I don''t even want to imagine what they were going to do to me if you hadn't come. Thank you."

"Where have you been all day?" Tintin was now angry.

"I've been looking for clothes."

That was when her master saw the shopping bags. "And how did you..."

"They were given to me," Snowy smiled, "I went to this small..."

"You know what? I don't even want to know, Snowy. Let's just go home."

_He's mad at me._ Snowy sighed._ I knew I shouldn't have wandered off. I've kept him worried all day. Now he hates me._

**Hope you enjoyed it. I'm going to try to end this fic in the next chappie or two. But they WILL be interesting. Hope you like! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chappie! And from here on, I'll try to update every day or two until it's done (Not trying to rush, though). And I DID promise a lemon scene too so you'll have A** **LOT to look forward to! That being said, here's the disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin!**

**Moonlight Wish**

**Chapter 3**

"Ah, there you two are." Captain Haddock greeted. He had ordered Chinese food while they were gone (he can't cook, after all). He smiled, namely at Snowy. "Come, I ordered plenty."

Tintin and Snowy hurried into the dining room, Snowy's breasts bouncing as she moved. Haddock was drooling as if he was in heaven.

"Captain?" Tintin regarded him.

That snapped Haddock back to reality. "Oh, lad. I'm fine. But is Snowy all right?"

"She's fine. A little shaken, but fine. She was out 'shopping.' Then these two brutes attacked her."

"Oh, well that's to be expected," said the captain, "given that you're a fine catch and all." He chuckled.

"Captain!"

"Sorry, lad. I just can't help it. Snowy's so... so... I'll just stop there like you said. Now let's eat before this food gets cold!"

At the table, Snowy quickly dug in to the lo mein noodles and the peking duck, avoiding Haddock's gaze all the while. She glanced over at Tintin, who returned her glance.

"He's looking over at me," she whispered.

"Just ignore him," he replied.

But Snowy was finding that harder and harder to do as Haddock kept eyeing her up and down. Then he leaned over to her ear so that Tintin was out of earshot.

"You're a FINE piece of ass, you know that?" the captain whispered. "After dinner, how about we..."

"NO!" Snowy screamed as she rose from the table. Then she calmed down and said, "I'm going to go get something else to drink. Excuse me." With that, she went into the kitchen, but not before Haddock gave her a smack on the butt, which made her squeal in surprise.

"CAPTAIN!" Tintin growled. "What did you just say to her?"

"What?" Haddock had his hands up in defense. "I was only messin' with her a little." The captain chuckled.

"Right. And I bet that wasn't ALL you were doing."

"Really, Tintin. What? You REALLY think I was trying to..." Then Captain Haddock moved closer. "Hey, if you're so protective of her, why won't you tell her how you feel?"

That was when Tintin began to blush madly. "I...love Snowy, but I don't know if she'll love me back. I'm...in love with her, yes I'll admit it! But I'm scared..."

"Scared of what, lad?" Haddock inquired.

"I told you! Her reaction! Is Snowy going to love me back? Or are we just...friends? Also, she's a DOG! It's just...weird. And awkward. I've never felt this way about my own dog before. I mean..."

"It's okay, Tintin." Haddock placed a comforting hand on the young reporter's shoulder. "It's okay. It's a lot to take in, I know. It's not EVERYDAY someone's dog is _poof..._ a human. Especially when it was a wish come true."

"But it's always been my DOG and I side-by-side in action, not..."

"I know, lad. I know. But maybe Snowy being human is not a bad thing. A once-in-a-blue-moon, if you call it that. And if you don't stop for a second and look, you're going to miss it. It's not a shame to have feelings for someone you've never expected to have feelings for. Even if that someone is your own dog."

Tintin thought back on all that the captain was saying. He was in love with Snowy. But he failed to realize _how much_ he loved her. _But she's a dog..._ Then he sighed. _Maybe the captain is right: I _shouldn't _be ashamed of falling in love with my own dog. Especially when I care about her deeply. Like he said: once in a blue moon, or lifetime. I can't let this pass me by. And I have to accept that she's human. But I still can't tell her my feelings. Not yet. But I _won't_ miss my chance when it comes!_

After dinner was done, Snowy decided to take a hot bath. The problem was, she had NEVER worked a bath or a shower, let alone do either of those things as a human. _It's worth a shot._ Just as she reached for the faucet, she saw a huge, black spider crawl out of the drain, causing her to scream.

Luckily, her scream was so loud, everyone in the mansion could hear her.

"Snowy, you okay in there, lass?" That was Haddock. Great. Who knew what sexual comment he had this time. But she decided to trust him and let him in. The captain entered. "What's wrong? We heard you sc..." Then he stopped when he saw that Snowy hadn't covered herself. Haddock eyed her body up and down, before he fainted in a nosebleed.

_How embarrassing!_ Snowy quickly covered herself with one of the nearby towels.

"Snowy? Are you alright in here?" Tintin came in to see the covered Snowy and a fainted Captain Haddock, who started to wake up.

"I'm fine, Tintin..." the captain said, "And I'm SO HAPPY to be alive today!"

"There was a..." Snowy pointed at the spider in the bathtub. Tintin glanced over at the bathtub and, with a piece of toilet paper, picked it up and flushed it down the toilet.

"Now you can bathe in peace," Tintin smiled at her, then looked down at Haddock. "Right,_ Captain_?"

"Of course, lass." Then the two men left the bathroom. But not before Haddock said to Snowy, chuckling, "I have GOT to get some more of you sometime."

Annoyed by his last comment, Snowy slammed the door, hoping to FINALLY get some peace.

**I am SO PROUD of this chapter! Hope you've enjoyed this hilarious scene as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Stay tuned for more to come! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

*Hi everybody! I know I'm pretty far into this series, but an idea came to me, and I just HAD to add some more chapters to this fic so it could show more of the development of Tintin and Snowy's relationship! I've had some suggestions about that, so I decided I'd take them. Thanks to those who'd been pointing them out! Anyway, on with the show!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin!

Moonlight Wish

Chapter 4

Tintin was reading the newspaper the next morning, not really interested in anything in particular, with Captain Haddock sitting across from him and enjoying a bottle of whisky. The captain was also lost in a daydream, specifically one of last night when he had seen the nude Snowy.

"Such a dish she is," he mumbled dreamily.

"'Morning, Tintin."

"'Morning, Snowy. Did you...great snakes!" When Tintin turned in his companion's direction, he was greeted by a pair of breasts on the table, causing his face to turn the color of his hair. The reporter quickly turned back to his paper.

"What? What is it?"

"Just...something in the paper, Snowy." Tintin lied, blushing. Then his attention was on Haddock, who was trying to keep it together at the sight of Snowy's exposed cleavage, but then fainted in another nosebleed.

"Captain!" Snowy went over to him.

"Are you alright, Captain?" Tintin asked.

"Thundering...typhoons..." Haddock sat up, then started to stare at Snowy's breasts again, drooling. "I...am...the happiest man...alive today."

Snowy growled. "You are such a..."

"Calm down, Snowy," Tintin placed a hand on her shoulder, then snatched it away. _That was close._ The reporter blushed.

"Are you okay, Tintin?" Snowy asked.

"Um, yes. And the captain is okay too, if not a little...out there."

"I wouldn't be if your dog weren't so...fetchin', lad," Haddock said, now eyeing her up and down.

"Now what are you looking at?" Snowy was growing annoyed, her small but sharp canines baring. That was when Haddock realized she still retained a little of her canine genes.

"Nothing, lass." Then the captain reached over to feel Snowy's breasts. "Just how lovely your..."

Then she slapped him, having just about enough of his sexual comments.

"Snowy..." Tintin started to say.

"Sorry, he's just so..." Snowy gritted her teeth in embarrassment.

"I'm sure the captain was 'messing with you,'" the reporter made air quotes, glaring at a recovering Captain Haddock, who was still feeling Snowy's slap on his face. "Hey, Snowy..."

"Yes, Tintin?"

"If you want...we could...take a walk around town... That's if you want to."

Snowy smiled. "I'd like that. Besides, I still need to adjust to being human." _And tell you how I feel_.

*So, hope you enjoyed it. And I hope it's strecthed out their relationship a little more! Review and tell me what you think!*


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everybody! Daisy here again! And here's the next new chappie!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin!

Moonlight Wish

Chapter 5

"Someone needs to cut that Tin-can down to size," said Arthur. "Showing us up like that." He and Dennis were in their flat, nursing their few injuries from the other night. The night when that reporter had interfered with their advances toward the blonde they had met. It was obvious she and the reporter knew each other.

"That should be easy, man. He's shorter than us," Dennis said.

"Are you cracked? That guy beat the shit out of us! But this much we know," Arthur sneered. "That girl knows him. She's probably even his girlfriend. All the more reason to go through with our plan."

"And what's that? Jump her again?"

"No. We kidnap the little bastard and lure the broad to him. And then if she wants to keep him alive, she'll be begging to come with us!"

"We don't know where this guy lives."

"Yes, we do. It's in the papers all the time." Arthur chuckled. "Just you wait, Tin-can. You're gonna pay for showing us up! And that broad of yours'll be next!"

*This one's short, I know. But it's for a cause. Anyway, more to come.*


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, everybody! This is another revised chapter of my fic!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin!

Moonlight Wish

Chapter 6

"Thank you for taking me out today, Tintin," Snowy smiled, taking another lick of her ice cream. She and Tintin had taken a walk around the marketplace not far from Marlinspike, where they had browsed through the always-bustling streets. Afterwards, they had bought ice cream, which Snowy had said she'd "always wanted to taste but couldn't." "I never knew there was so much out there you could experience as a human. More than when I was a dog. And I've always wanted to taste ice cream. Not chocolate, though. Vanilla seems to be my favorite."

"Just like your hair," Tintin murmured, reaching to feel Snowy's silky, silver-blonde strands, then pulled away again. _Tintin, get a hold of yourself. You don't ever touch a woman's hair! Besides, she's a dog!_ Then the reporter's heart began to flutter. _But these feelings, they won't go away! I don't like her like that, we're just companions. Snowy is just my dog_!

When they returned to Marlinspike Hall, dinner was already waiting for them on the table.

"There you two lovebirds are!" Captain Haddock greeted.

"CAPTAIN!" Tintin blushed.

"I am sort of hungry," said Snowy, heading over to the table. But then she tripped over a chair leg.

"Snowy!" As if on impulse, Tintin caught her, both falling to the floor with Snowy on top. The two were blushing, staring into each other's eyes.

"Tintin..." Snowy whispered.

"Snowy...are you..." Tintin started to say, but then rose to his feet quickly, embarrassed again. "I'm going to bed!" The reporter marched upstairs, still blushing.

"I wonder what's wrong?"

"Lass, I wouldn't worry," said Haddock. "He's a little flustered, that's all. Tintin's still not used to seeing you as a woman." Then the captain was eyeing her up and down again. "Slim legs, nice set of hips, and a lovely pair of..."

Snowy growled, glaring at him, with her canine genes taking over out of irritation.

"Sorry, sorry. Anyway, I think Tintin loves you. He's just too...confused and bashful to tell you right now."

"Oh," Snowy sighed, now calm.

"Don't worry, lass." Haddock placed a hand on her shoulder. "He'll confess soon. But in the meantime, how about we..."

"No!" Snowy snapped, then slapped him again. Then she blushed. _So Tintin _does_ love me_!

*Please review!*


	7. Chapter 7

Hi, everyone! Daisy here again! Coming to you with the last revised chapter!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin!

Moonlight Wish

Chapter 7

Tintin was standing out on the deck, looking up at the moon, which was still full. He was also thinking about Snowy, and how he felt about her.

_How am I going to tell her?_ he wondered, _What if she doesn't love me back_?

"Tintin?"

The reporter turned to see Snowy coming out, her beautiful features illuminated by the moonlight. Tintin was blushing at the sight.

"Snowy..."

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just enjoying the view. The moon's beautiful tonight."

"It is, isn't it?" Snowy smiled, joining Tintin. "Tintin?"

"What is it, Snowy?"

"I...um...do you..." Snowy was fumbling for the words. "Do you...um...like me?"

"What?" Tintin gasped.

Snowy looked away, embarrassed. "Never mind. It's stupid. Sorry." Then she felt strong hands on her shoulders.

"It's not a stupid question, Snowy," Tintin said, lifting her chin so that her eyes met his. "And of course I like you. I care about you. You're the best companion and friend a guy can ever ask for. Trust me, if I hadn't found you, I wouldn't be the journalist I am today." Then the reporter moved his face closer to hers, moving her hair behind her ears.

_He can't be!_ Snowy thought, blushing madly. But just as they were moving closer...

"Tintin! Need your help inside!" Captain Haddock's voice was heard.

Realizing what they were doing, they separated quickly, looking away from each other.

"Let's see what the captain wants, Snowy." Tintin said, going inside the mansion.

Snowy stayed behind for a few moments, realizing what had almost happened. _He...almost tried to kiss me. I wonder_...

*This should make the relationship flow a little better. Hope you guys like it. Please review!*


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi again! Daisy here! I know this is the same as Chapter 5, but I'm trying to revise this fic so I can have more room to stretch out Tintin's side of the romance a little more. And yes, the lemon scene will be revised just a little as well so just bear with me! Don't worry, it'll be back.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin!**

**Moonlight Wish**

**Chapter 8**

"What're we doin' at Marlinspike again, Artie?"

"Gettin' revenge, Dennis! Damn! Are you THAT big a moron?" Arthur, along with his equally-muscular friend Dennis, were at Marlinspike Hall to get back at the famous reporter who had made fools out of them earlier. "We're gonna make that little bastard pay for showing us up!"

"By kidnappin' the broad?" Dennis inquired.

"No, idiot! We're kidnappin' _him_! Now come on!"

Tintin woke up in the middle of the night. He looked at the clock, which read three-thirty. No logical reason to be awake. Then he decided to go downstairs to the kitchen for some water. But not before he peeked into the guest room to check on Snowy, who was sleeping peacefully.

_So beautiful..._ he thought to himself, smiling at her as he slowly closed the door.

Then the sound of glass breaking was heard.

_Great snakes! What w_as _that? _Tintin hurried downstairs to find out what the noise was.

But he never got the chance. He felt a sudden conk on the head. Then his world went black.

**Sorry this chapter was so short. But this one and the next chap will be short ones just to lead to the later events of the story. So again, bear with me please. And I'm not going to forget to put the lemon back in. I'm just trying to stretch out the feelings of the two characters evenly instead of accidentally making a one-sided romance. There'll be more to come, I promise. Staaaaaay tuned! R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hi, everybody! Daisy here! I've done all the revisions so now I'm just putting everything back!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin!

Moonlight Wish

Chapter 9

"Snowy?"

Snowy woke up the next morning to see Captain Haddock. "Where's Tintin?"

"That's why I woke you up. He's gone! And I found this note." The old seadog held out the note, which Snowy took and read. What she read sounded VERY familiar.

_Hey dollface_,

_Yeah, we got your man! That's the price he pays for showing us up! If you want him back, come to the old abandoned warehouse tonight! Alone. If we see anyone else, we'll kill your man. Oh, and don't keep us waiting, sweetie_.

"I know who took him now," said Snowy, "And they want me to come tonight. Alone."

"But it's too dangerous for you," said Haddock, "I'll come with you."

"And get Tintin killed? Besides, I have a plan." With that, Snowy went over to glance at herself in the mirror. "All I need is some of that stuff they call 'makeup.'"

"You're going to paint their faces?"

"Oh, they'll see." Snowy winked evilly at Haddock. "You said I was 'a fine piece of ass.' And that's EXACTLY what they'll get."

*Whoa, Snowy! Sorry this one was so short. This is the same chappie, though, as again I'm just putting all of my chapters back.*


	10. Chapter 10

Hi, everyone! Daisy here again!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin!

Moonlight Wish

Chapter 10

"Not so tough when you're tied to a wall, are ya?" Arthur sneered at the reporter called Tintin, who hasn't woken up yet.

"Hey!" Dennis slapped him in the face. "Wake up, ya little bastard! You've been out all day!"

_All day? What?_ Tintin's eyes fluttered open to see two middle-aged muscular guys grinning evilly at him. What surprised him was that they were the same two who were harrassing Snowy that night. Then he looked up at the sky, which was pitch black. _Great snakes! I _have _been out all day._ Then his stomach was growling. _Which explains why I'm so hungry. I haven't eaten a thing all day because of these two_.

"Where am I?" He glanced around to see he was in an old, abandoned warehouse, tied to a wall.

"Don't worry about where you are!" Dennis barked. "Worry about what'll happen to your girl when she gets here!"

"Snowy..."

"Which should be right...about..." Arthur was glancing down at his watch.

"Let Tintin go, you brutes!"

The two turned to see Snowy standing at the doorway of the warehouse.

"Well, look who's here," said Dennis, approaching her. Then he stared at her beautiful features. From her long white sundress to her pale, smooth face. "And you took the time in front of a mirror for us too."

"Hey, honey," Arthur also moved over to her. The two men started to circle her. "So, sweetie, you came to save your man?"

"Or did you decide to ditch him and hang with us?"

Snowy shivered at the thought of joining these two meatheads. Who knew what they'd do to her. And no way would she want to know. But she had a plan."

"What if I said I had something else in mind?" she offered.

"What?" Arthur questioned, "You threatening us?"

"No. I have a better offer."

"We're listening," Dennis said, interested.

"Snowy..." Tintin began to say.

"I know what I'm doing, Tintin," said Snowy, then turned back to the two men. "If you let Tintin go, I'll...reveal myself."

Arthur and Dennis lit up at the proposal.

"Something to consider," said Dennis.

"How do we know this ain't a trick?" Arthur moved closer to Snowy so their eyes met.

"It's no trick, I promise," said Snowy.

"Okay, then. But you're showin' us something first."

Snowy sighed, then glanced at Tintin. _I'm getting you out of here, Tintin._ Taking a deep breath, she unzipped her dress...

But little did the two muscleheads know was that it was a trick. Knowing she had them fooled, Snowy pulled a gun out of her dress and shot the two clueless men, immobilizing them. It didn't kill them, and it was not going to be long before they recovered, so Snowy ran over to Tintin, who chuckled.

"I didn't know my dog knew how to use a gun," he laughed.

"I've been watching the master." Snowy giggled, then she used her small but sharp canines to bite the ropes holding her master.

When he was free, Tintin started to say, "Snowy, I..."

"Let's get out of here first, Tintin!" The two made for the door, but was blocked by a recovered Arthur and Dennis.

"You ain't goin' nowhere, sister. Except to hell!" Arthur pulled out his own gun, pointing it at a now-terrified Snowy. Dennis moved behind her, grabbing her so she wouldn't escape. "And your Tintin will be right behind you!" With that, he fired the gun. Snowy closed her eyes, bracing herself for the impact.

"No!" A scream was heard.

What? Opening her eyes, Snowy saw Tintin in front of her. He collapsed to the ground, groaning. She couldn't believe it. He had taken the shot for her. To save her.

"Tintin!" She elbowed Dennis, breaking free from his grip to run over to her master. Her longtime friend.

"Snowy...run..." The reporter urged.

"I'm not leaving you!"

"You won't have to!" Arthur had the gun pointed back at Snowy. "You ain't got no more protection now." Then he felt something hard and cold hit his skull, knocking him out.

"Who?" Snowy looked up to see Captain Haddock at the doorway, holding a bottle of whisky.

"Artie!" Dennis ran over to his friend, then hoisted him on his back. "I thought you were alone! No matter, there're other bitches like you that we could pick up. But we ain't forgettin' about this!" He fled.

"Are you two alright, lass?" Haddock asked, "Don't worry, those ruffians aren't going to make it very far."

"I am," said Snowy, "But Tintin..." When she lifted her hand from his wound it was covered with blood, which was still streaming from his chest.

"BLISTERING BLUE BARNACLES! He needs help!"

"No, Captain..." Tintin said faintly. "It's...too late."

"But, lad..."

"Tintin..." Then Snowy watched as he was coughing up blood as well. "No, you can't..."

"Snowy...we've...been working together since I...found you as...a lost puppy. You've never left my side since, even though you're human now."

"And I'm NOT starting now! I don't want you to leave!" Tears started to flow from Snowy's eyes. "I love you, Tintin!"

Tintin's eyes widened at the confession. _She said it first! I can't believe it! All this time, she's been in love with me! Even when I'm near death at the moment._ Then he groaned again, his vision starting to blur. He knew he didn't have much time left.

"Snowy..." the reporter reached up to caress her cheek, then it slipped. "I...love...you...too..." Then he went limp.

"NO!" Snowy screamed. "TINTIN!" She burst into tears, hugging his motionless body close.

"Lass," Haddock placed a hand on her shoulder, but snatched it back when she started to glow.

"What's going on?" Snowy wondered, then looked up to see the full moon.

"It's granting another wish," the captain pointed out.

"And I know what it is too. My desire to have Tintin back. And I have to give up my wish to have this one granted."

"You mean..."

"Yes, Captain. If it's to save Tintin, yes. I have to do this. And don't worry. I'll ALWAYS be by his side, no matter what I am."

"Tintin..."

"Who's there?" the reporter mumbled, then his eyes fluttered open to see a fading light. "Snowy?" When he fully opened his eyes, Tintin sat up to see his dog on top of him. Then he noticed that his deep wound had had healed. Snowy was barking, then licked her master's face, happy to see him alive again. "How did I come back? I was dead."

"Snowy saved you," Captain Haddock explained. "She gave up her wish to bring you back."

"You did that just to save me?" Tintin pulled his dog in a hug. "But that means..."

"Aye, you two can't be together."

"But she's the one, Captain. If only she was human again." Tintin glanced up at the still-full moon. _If only my Snowy were human again_.

"We should be gettin' home, lad."

Then Tintin looked around. "What about those two men?"

"Ah, I wouldn't worry about them. I don't think they'll be harrassing you two anytime soon."

When Tintin, Snowy, and Captain Haddock returned to Marlinspike Hall, Tintin let Snowy sleep in his bed. The reporter stroked the soft white fur of his companion gently, then planted a kiss on her forehead. He took one more glance at the full moon before he drifted off to sleep.

_Snowy, if only you were human again._


	11. Chapter 11

Hi, everyone! Daisy here again!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin!

Moonlight Wish

Chapter 11

Tintin woke up the next morning, groggy and depressed. He had woken up from a dream. A beautiful dream with him and Snowy. _Human_ Snowy. And they were together, as if the Arthur-Dennis incident had never happened. But it did, and Snowy paid the price for it. To save Tintin. Now he knew they were never going to be together. But then he felt two arms around his waist.

"It can't be..." Removing the blankets, Tintin saw Snowy sleeping peacefully next to him. _Human _Snowy. And he had to admit: she looked like a princess when she slept. "Snowy?"

"Mmmm." Snowy mumbled, then she opened her eyes to see her master staring at her, surprised. "Tintin?" Then she looked at herself in the nearby mirror. She was human again. "But how?"

"I...I don't know." Then it hit the reporter. "I made a wish on the moon! Twice, actually."

"I'm glad you're alive again, Tintin."

"Me too. Thank you, Snowy." Tintin smiled. "And I..." He looked down, blushing and looking for the words.

Snowy cocked her head to the side. "What is it, Tintin?"

Tintin suddenly pulled her into a kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist.

_Tell me this isn't a dream!_ Snowy thought. But it wasn't. It was definitely real, and she felt safe in her master's strong arms. When they broke from their kiss, they laid back on the bed, where Tintin started playing with strands of her hair.

"W-Why..." Snowy asked.

"I love you, Snowy," said Tintin, "And I've been in love with you even before you became this...beautiful."

Snowy's face lit up like a Christmas light at his confession. "I love you too, Tintin. But...how are going to make this work?"

"Don't worry, Snowy. We'll make it work." He wrapped his arms around her again, this time from behind, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down her neck. Then he reached down to remove her blouse, exposing her large, perky breasts. "Great snakes!" His eyes widened at the sight of them.

"I know," Snowy blushed, then turned around so that they were facing each other, then pulled Tintin into another kiss, this time removing his blue pullover, revealing his sculpted chest. She blushed again at its beauty. "You're..."

Tintin chuckled, then removed the rest of Snowy's clothes, revealing her entire body. "I was right! You _are_ beautiful!"

"Um, thank you." Snowy looked away. "Are you sure we should keep going like this?"

"That depends," Tintin said, "Do you?"

"Do you..want me?" Snowy asked, smiling a little impishly.

"Yes, Snowy. I love you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"Then take me, Tintin."

With that, the reporter ran another trail of kisses down Snowy's neck, massaging her breasts at the same time. Snowy was moaning with pleasure.

"You smell good, by the way," Tintin whispered in her ear, inhaling her soft lavender scent, which was obviously from the perfume she got while "shopping."

"Thanks," Snowy reached down to unzip Tintin's jeans, revealing his heated arousal. She blushed at the sight. "I...never guessed..."

The reporter chuckled. "Milou...come here..."

Snowy leaned in to nibble on her master's neck, her small canines barely tickling it and being careful not to hurt him. Her hands were exploring his chest, feeling the hard muscles.

"Yes, Milou...please...more..." Tintin moaned.

With that, she buried her fingers in her master's fine, reddish-brown hair. Then their lips met again, their tongues colliding. As soon as they parted, Snowy took a deep breath, not believing that she was actually enjoying it. The arousal and the warmth of her body being pressed against Tintin's.

"That...was..."

"Yes...I hope...we can...do this again," Tintin was gasping for air. "And...for your...first night...as a human." The reporter was stroking Snowy's hair.

"All because of you." Snowy rested her head on her master's chest. "I love you, Tintin."

"_Je t'aime, Milou_."

*I'm still not skilled at lemons, but I've returned this chapter as promised. I've fixed it a little, so hope you like!*


End file.
